Ryunosuke Katagiri
This article contains major plot spoilers from the manga that have not been revealed in the anime. Proceed at your own risk. ---- - Manga ▾= - Pre-Timeskip = - Post-Timeskip= }} - Anime= }} |aka = |kanji = 片桐 龍之介 |romaji = Katagiri Ryūnosuke |former affiliation = * Bar Cross * Bar CALM |occupation = Waiter |date_of_birth = June 24th, 1977 |hometown = Shinagawa Prefecture |relationship_status = Single |species = Devil |gender = Male |age = 36 |relatives = Mikoto Katagiri (Mother) |height = 174 cm / 5'8" |eyesight = Left 3.9 / Right 4.0 |unique_features = Cleft chin |hair_color = Light Brown |eye_color = |status = Alive |first_appearance = Line 4, Paradox |first_appearance (anime) = Episode 3; Paradox |voiced_by = Daisuke Hirakawa |voiced_by_(english) = Antonio Lasanta}} , more commonly known by his nickname , is a kindhearted and timid devil who was framed for the murder of his coworker, Minami, while working at Bar CALM. History Oryo was born and raised in a rural part of Kanagawa. Since Oryo's family's devil clan was chased out of the city years ago, they hid away in the countryside. They kept their whereabouts a secret to minimize the chances to be attacked by humans. But when they grew more reclusive, other devils who requested to move into the area were rejected, so a big drop in the number of devil households occurred. This also led to inbreeding occurring. This is why Oryo's family have been weak for generations with short lifespans. In his adolescence, Oryo got into a fight with a boy and when he punched him, he caused the boy to bleed. Oryo then almost killed the boy by drinking his blood. Ever since then, he has been careful to control his bloodlust. Appearance Oryo is an adult man with an average build and height. He has straight, lower-chin length hair which he tucks behind his ears, and middle-parted bangs with two locks framing his face. He has light-colored eyes and slight dark circles under his eyes due to being a non-blood-drinking devil. He also has a little beard and his most prominent feature is his cleft chin. After the three-month timeskip, his hair has grown longer which he now wears in a ponytail. He also has his bangs slicked back. After the six-month timeskip (a total of nine months), Oryo begins wearing makeup such as mascara; jewelry such as earrings; and dresses and skirts. When he reappears, he is seen wearing a black dress and his hair is tied into a low bun with his bangs mainly draping over the left side of his face. This implies that Oryo is a transvestite. Gallery Personality Oryo is a very kind-hearted person. He is helpful and considerate, always trying to help others whatever they are someone he knows or not. When he is at fault for something, he immediately apologizes properly. He is also a bit timid and meek at times, and does not appear very self-confident. He is also careful about controlling his bloodlust and will leave the area as soon as he feels the urge to drink blood. This behavior is linked to an event that happened in his adolescence. Story While Tsukasa Taira leaves a grocery store, she is struck by Oryo, who is clearly distressed. After he helps her pick up her groceries, he quickly continues running. Later on, the news reported that a man seen fleeing a crime had still not been found. Yuuki Anzai tells Tsukasa that the murder might be the work of a devil who tried to hide the blood loss by stabbing the body in multiple locations. Yuuki warns her about trusting strangers like the one who ran into her earlier. The two are soon after interrupted by a strange sound from the balcony and find Oryo outside. Yuuki calls in about Oryo and they confirm that he fled but is innocent, as his human manager Okino wanted to frame him for the murder. Yuuki then asks Oryo why he ran if he wasn't guilty, and Oryo explains that when he senses he might lose control, he immediately turns tail and runs. After the questions, the three of them share a hot-pot together, and Takashi Sawazaki and Juliana Lloyd come to pick him up for questioning. Since his original workplace, Bar CALM, would be an unsafe environment for Oryo, he was hired in Bar Cross instead, which was arranged by Sawazaki. Bar Cross, a members-only devil bar, has a good relationship with Division 5 and is therefore a safe environment for all devils. However, he became unemployed again since the only members of the bar, his manager Kiwako Oe and his co-worker, Wataru Akase were murdered by the CCC since they knew Oryo was a witness for the truth behind the Ikebukuro Incident, so they didn't risk the chance of him telling them. Oryo continued in hiding from the CCC so he wouldn't be attacked as well. After a while, Oryo stepped out and is currently looking for a new job, but after everything that has happened to him, it has been difficult for him. Oryo considers giving up and going back home since his family has been weak for generations. Relationships Minami When Oryo was working at Bar CALM, Minami was the only one who treated him with kindness and as a human being despite him being a devil. Oryo was deeply grateful for this and began considering her his best friend. Oryo claims that she was the reason he remained uncorrupt and refrained from becoming a true demon. Her death shook and enraged Oryo, and he promised that he would avenge her someday by killing her murderer, Okino. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:Alive